


Let Me Love You

by MoonlightPrincess



Category: One Direction (Band), Zquad
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, F/M, Foreplay, I ship Niall with Leigh-Anne, I've missed writing, Im gonna say it again, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Someone dies, Stalking, TRIGGER WARNING GUYS, Top Harry, Top Liam, Violence, graphic smut, larry - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, this one is more on the psychotic side, trigger warning, zayn has a stalker, ziam, zquad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPrincess/pseuds/MoonlightPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything that has happened back in high school Liam and Zayn manage to find eachother years later. Both in college a few miles away from eachother they make everything work. Only this they are presented with a new problem; a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

•One Month Later•

~Third Person~ 

 

"Faster a-ah! Fuck me!" Zayn moans out loud throwing his head back as Liam pounds into him. The brown haired boy grips the black headboard for leverage his thrust becoming more animalistic, losing it's rhythm. The sound of slapping skin and moans fills the room.

"I'm gonna cum oh fuck can I cum?" Zayn whimpers his hand wrapped around his cock thumbing at his tip dripping with precum. 

"Shit I'm close too." Liam groans out his knuckles turning white from their grip on the wooden structure. Sweat drops aligning his brows. He lets out a puff of hair. This is their third and for Zayn's sake hopefully final round for the night. They are in Liam's apartment, which is a good thing. Or else dorm security from Zayn's school would have been knocking at the door an hour ago. 

"May I please cum" the grey haired boy whines biting his bottom lip almost raw. 

"Say it and then you can." 

"...daddy." 

Liam's hands slips from the headboard, one hand firmly around Zayn's throat and the other flat along the bed. Zayn moans brokenly clenching around Liam. 

"Shit!" He groans cumming shooting his load into the condom giving Zayn's neck a quick hard squeeze. 

"DADDY!" The boy shouts a squirt of cum shooting between the two. Liam leans down kissing Zayn's forehead getting up. He tosses the abused condom away going to the bathroom and grabbing a wet flannel. He goes back to Zayn cleaning him up and finally laying beside the exhausted boy. 

He rests his head on his chest sighing. "You're such a good boy, my prince." Zayn chuckles tiredly. 

"Yeah well you have amazing reboot time." He cards his fingers through Liam's hair with a lazy smile. "Got classes tomorrow morning you gotta drive me back since we took your car here."

"Okay...love you." 

Zayn hums his eyes closed. "Wuv you too." Liam chuckles at his sleepy voice closing his eyes sighing,

"Good night my prince." 

~Next Morning~

"I feel like every time we are in a rush we hit every damn stop light!" Liam complains. "I don't understand why you don't speed up when it turns yellow."

"Well Liam since yellow means to slow down I tend to follow that rules of the road. What I don't understand is that every time you let me drive your car you complain about how I drive." Zayn rolls his eye going when the light turns green. 

Liam doesn't answer huffing and pulling his phone out. "It's alright you're gonna be late not me. My classes aren't till tomorrow." 

"I hate you."

"Love you too Prince." The two finally arrive to the college. Liam gets out the passenger side meeting Zayn half way around the car and kissing him. "Have a good day yeah? I'll see you later on." 

Zayn nods giving his hand a squeeze before walking away. It's their new thing now, instead of always saying 'I love you' a simple squeeze of the hand stands for it. Liam grins, what are the odds that they would ever meet again? It's truly their destiny to be together. 

He gets in car driving off the campus unaware of the car following behind him. The man in the car snickers as he watches Liam's every move. He pays close attention to every street, stop and turn and memorizes Liam's address before, turning around and heading back to Maddison University.

He slams his car door shut and runs into the now semi empty hallways. He walks up to his classroom door and takes a deep breath before opening the door. The professor looks up and frowns. "You're the new transfer into class right? Mr Daniel Hoof?" 

Daniel nods "yeah that's me."

"Try coming to class a little earlier next time would you?" 

Daniel smiles politely. "Yes sir I apologize." 

"Please take a sit and take out a notepad we are writing notes today." Daniel nods making his way through the class. He sits down pulling out his notebook and ignoring the annoyed stare he is receiving. 

"Did you seriously change into this class just to be near me?" Zayn whispers. 

"Now now Zayn everything I do isn't about you. We are friends now as you put it and I understand it now, we are better this way." He looks at him with a bright smile. "Now shh I'm trying to listen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay well you're officially annoying." Zayn rolls his eyes packing up his supplies into his book bag. It's the end of class and the whole time Daniel was avoiding the glares the grey haired boy threw his way. 

"Why? For taking an extra class? Come on Zayn art isn't only your thing."

"We have four different classes here for art and you decide to take this one? It's like you're stalking me." 

Daniel tried to hide his smirk, he really has no idea. "Okay, want to know the truth then?" 

Zayn hesitates before nodding. 

"I wanted to fix..everything. The whole me getting upset and spamming you with messaging and calls and..ignoring you I'm sorry. Just friends now right?"

"I-I guess so, I mean that was what I wanted anyway." He lets out a yelp when Daniel bring him into a bone crushing hug. He pulls back with a wicked smile. Zayn flinches at the somewhat creepy stare. 

"I'll catch you later Malik!" And with that he's gone. 

"Weirdo." 

~~~~

"So he is in almost every class of yours?" The blonde haired girl gasps.

Zayn nods with a groan "is it even possible to change all your classes all at once? He says he wants to be friends but it's more like he's stalking me." 

"Don't stress it. Just focus on your class work and you will barely notice he's there." 

"That's the thing Gina, he ignores me! Like when he first came into my class he didn't even glance at me! We had to pair up in science and he literally moved three desk down to be someone else partner when he could've been mine. Yet he wants to be friends?"

"Maybe he wants you to make the first move at to being friends. He could be tip toeing about you so he doesn't make anymore mistakes. Just give him a chance I say." 

Zayn thinks about it for a second, and then sighs taking a bit of his chicken wrap. "Fine I'll think about it." 

~~~~~~~

"I agree with Gina on this one Z, give him a chance." The dark skinned boy shrugs flipping through his notebook. 

"Come on Kyle are you seriously agreeing with her! You don't even think it's a little weird? I'm getting such a strange vibe about this all." 

"You always get strange vibes, you threw out a perfect large iced coffee cause you got a strange vibe." Gina rolls her eyes. 

She stands up and smiles the two boys watching her. "It's almost...poetic. Hey Zayn you can be my next poem can be able you two?" 

He shrugs "I don't care. As long as you don't share it at our next slam."

"Why not?" Kyle asks looking up from his book. 

"I don't know how Liam would react." 

"You haven't told him about Daniel?"

"No I have, a mean the whole spamming me with text and calls part. But that was a while ago, I don't know how he'd react knowing he's around still." 

"Ah there lies the truth. You don't want to give Daniel a chance because of your boyfriend." The girl giggles teasing him. 

"No! Well...okay a little. It's just after all these years I got him back and...I don't wanna fuck it up because of this."

"But Z, if he truly loves you and trusts he won't care! This little thing isn't gonna cause him to leave you. Plus Daniel is harmless you'll be fine. Just give the poor kid a chance." 

Zayn looks between the two of his friends before finally giving in. "Alright fine I'll do it. But only if you guys promise to do most of the work the next time we try to convince more people to join our poetry club. It's depressing just the three of us here for two hours after school." 

The two both light up and nod hugging their friend. "I bet you won't regret this." Gina smiles kissing Zayn's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo again sorry this is way past due! But I have a job now! I graduated and got my license! I don't know if anyone really cares about that aha but I'm doing good for those of you who do! But after this chapter I promise things get way more interesting and crazy! Thank you for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Gah crazy huh? I know before I said I would have this up soon and it ended up being months later and I'm sorry! Aha everything has been insane for me lately, I just got back from my senior trip and I have bronchitis and early stages of pneumonia. Told you everything has been insane this year. But I'm excited to get this series going! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter loves!


End file.
